


ich tu dir weh

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: По мотивам заявки на Destiel one string: «Кас/Дин. После Ада Дину нужно на время отдавать власть в чужие руки, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя живым. Грубый секс, на грани насилия. Кас удовольствия не получает, действует неохотно, только по просьбе Дина. Рейтинг высокий»





	ich tu dir weh

**Author's Note:**

> асексуальный Кастиэль; таймлайн — где-то после 10 сезона, но автор не уверен

По ночам в бункере слишком тихо. Кас сидит в библиотеке или бродит по коридорам. Ангелы не спят, и это обстоятельство его очень радует. Столько кошмаров не выдержал бы даже он. Дин долго держится, но и его лицо постепенно сереет от недостатка сна, он чаще огрызается и нервно барабанит пальцами по столу в баре, по рулю «Импалы», по стопке распечаток в кабинете шерифа в каком-нибудь городке, взбудораженном внезапными исчезновениями людей. Кас многое отдал бы, чтобы вытянуться рядом с Дином на ортопедическом матрасе в его спальне или узкой кровати в мотеле, бережно обнять вибрирующее от невыносимого напряжения тело, прогнать прочь видения из Ада.  
  
Но этого нет в их договоре. Дину нужна боль, чтобы напомнить: Праведник больше не в подземельях Аластара, он не пытает души грешников, и грех смыт с его души. Нежности он не примет. По крайней мере, пока. Но и в будущем Кас видит всё меньше надежды. Ему хочется дотронуться до Дина кончиками пальцев мягко, будто птичьим пером, ласково поцеловать упрямо сжатые губы, долго разминать плечи и спину, сосчитать языком все веснушки. Но Дин, видимо, уверен: раз Касу не нужен секс, всё остальное ему тоже не нужно.   
  
Он выбрасывает пустой пакет из-под чипсов в мусорное ведро, смотрит долгим взглядом. Он хочет новую дозу мучений, хочет вернуть контроль, отдав его в чужие – ангельские – руки. Кас кивает, чувствуя, что благодать сжимается, как от удара.  
  
— В соседнем городке, похоже, призрак завёлся, — нарочито небрежно произносит Дин. — Мы с Касом прокатимся туда, проверим.  
  
— Осторожней там, — откликается Сэм, не поднимая головы от старинной рукописи. Кас не знает, верит ли он словам старшего брата, или просто предпочитает ничего не замечать. Из таких поездок Дин возвращается уставшим, но спокойным. Даже умиротворённым. И на пару недель перестаёт взрываться по пустякам.  
  
— Непременно.  
  
Дин накидывает куртку и идёт в гараж. Кас молча следует за ним и думает, располагаясь на пассажирском сиденье: где та грань, когда беззаветная любовь превращается в смертоносное оружие? Когда она начинает ранить и уничтожать того, на кого направлена? Кас любит Дина больше всего на свете: больше Отца, братьев, сестёр и всех звёзд во Вселенной. Ради него он готов умереть, осушить океан и передвинуть сушу. Дину требуется только боль. И он не видит или не хочет видеть, что это желание делает с Касом.  
  
Его ангельский клинок по самую рукоять в крови. Наверное, мучить любимого человека и мучиться самому, наблюдая за тем, как его тело выгибается в агонии, — это подходящее наказание для того, кто осмелился полюбить создание сильнее Создателя.  
  
«Импала» останавливается у домика на опушке леса. Там уже всё приготовлено. На кухне есть вода, чай и кофе, шоколад, бананы и яблоки, упаковки с супами «Кэмпбелл». В спальне кровать с фиксаторами и чистыми простынями. На столе лежат многочисленные инструменты: плети, хлысты, ремни, ножи, крючки. Дефибриллятор. Кольца для члена и анальные пробки. В шкафу — верёвки из разного материала и разной длины: хлопок, нейлон и шёлк. Есть во всём этот что-то отстранённо-клиническое.   
  
Дин останавливает машину у крыльца, достаёт из кармана куртки ключи. Они заходят внутрь. Говорить нет нужды: Кас видит все фантазии Дина в его разуме. Это тот редкий случай, когда ангелу разрешено читать мысли. Дин сам попросил его об этом. Признался, что никогда не сумеет озвучить свои потребности вслух.  
  
Каса не в первый раз охватывает желание оказаться подальше и от этого домика, и от спальни, превращённой в подобие пыточной, но лучше он, чем кто-нибудь в тёмной аллее или незнакомец в клубе, который в пылу увлечения не услышит тихое: «Нет».  
  
Дин скидывает ботинки. Проходит в спальню. Картинка в его мозгу недвусмысленная и чёткая, поэтому Кас приказывает:  
  
— Раздевайся. Не торопись. Одежду сложишь на стул.  
  
Дин вешает куртку на спинку. Выпутывается из фланелевой рубашки. Когда Кас был человеком, ему нравилась фланель, тёплая и такая приятная. Стаскивает выцветшую чёрную футболку. Аккуратно складывает её и кладёт на рубашку.   
  
Кас не в силах отвести глаз от его обнажённой кожи. Может, он и не испытывает сексуального влечения, но это не отменяет того факта, что Дин — красивый мужчина. В нём всё идеально: пушистые ресницы, зелёные глаза с золотистыми искрами, перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы. Шрамы от старых ран. Он не слишком худ и не перекачан, как те парни, что днями и ночами пропадают в спортзале, стремясь выглядеть двойниками молодого Арнольда Шварцнеггера.   
  
Брюки Дин тоже вешает на спинку стула. Тянет боксеры вниз. Он пока не возбуждён, но скоро это изменится. Дин нагибается, чтобы снять носки, но Кас командует:  
  
— На колени, — и он послушно перетекает в требуемую позу, как вода, заполняющая изогнутый сосуд. Складывает руки за спиной. Кас подходит ближе, берёт его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Дин начинает ёрзать, но тут же замирает, когда Кас качает головой. — Не двигайся, пока я не вернусь.  
  
Это проверка. И разминка перед основным действием.  
  
На улице светло и солнечно. По небу беспечно плывут облака. Кас оставляет плащ и пиджак на кухне. Методично закатывает рукава рубашки. И делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, всей благодатью ощущая подступающую панику. То, чего Дин желает сегодня… они никогда не делали этого раньше. Игры с дыханием очень опасны. А если один из участников не человек… Кас хорошо представляет, на что он способен и как велика его сила.  
  
Тем не менее, правила игры диктует Дин. Кас вздыхает и идёт обратно в спальню. Ноги едва слушаются, но он знает, что творится в мыслях и воспоминаниях Дина, и желание помочь пересиливает страх.  
  
Кас видит подвал в доме ведьмы, пол которого усеивают человеческие кости. Видит тех, кого она убила просто потому, что могла. Кровь промочила рубашку юноши насквозь, а широкая рваная рана на горле напоминает улыбку, жуткую и неестественную. У девушки скрючены пальцы, вытаращены глаза, язык вывалился из посиневших губ. Волосы испачканы землёй и чем-то липким. Ведьма взмахивает топором, чтобы отрубить у убитых руки, когда Сэм и Дин врываются в дом.  
  
Они опоздали. За это Дин хочет себя наказать.  
  
Он по-прежнему неподвижно стоит на коленях. И настроен дойти до конца.  
  
— Молодец, — хвалит его Кас. — На кровать. Сегодня обойдёмся без фиксаторов.  
  
Дин подавляет разочарованный вздох. Но ничего не говорит.   
  
Когда они только начинают это делать, Кас одалживает его ноутбук и выясняет всё про «добровольность – разумность – безопасность». Дин категорически отказывается от стоп-слова.  
  
— Мне нужно знать, что ты не остановишься, — шепчет он.  
  
Сейчас Дин нервно комкает простыни в пальцах, явно ожидая, что его сразу примутся его душить. Что ж, Кас собирается его разочаровать. Он проводит пальцем по скуле Дина, касается его губ. Это дешёвая замена поцелуя, но большего Кас всё равно не получит. Он берёт со стола тонкий хлыст, и член Дина заинтересованно дёргается.  
  
Первый удар приходится на грудь, а потом хлыст пляшет по всему телу, жалит его точечно, как оса. Дин втягивает в себя воздух со свистом и вздрагивает, но охотно подставляется под удары, и чёрное облако, окутывающее его душу, становится тоньше.   
  
Это хорошо. Значит, хоть что-то Кас делает правильно. Дин раздвигает ноги шире, и хлыст касается нежной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. Ощутимо, но не с такой силой, чтобы боль была нестерпимой или выступила кровь.  
  
Но надолго этого не хватает. Дин воображает ладонь Каса у себя на шее, там, где яремная вена, и у него стоит так, что кажется: он взорвётся, если не кончит немедленно.  
  
Кас роняет хлыст на пол. Глядя Дину в глаза, гладит его кадык. А потом легко сдавливает его шею. Дин ещё может дышать, но опасность уже здесь, и адреналин зашкаливает. Кас сжимает пальцы сильнее. Дин беззвучно открывает рот, извивается на простынях, задыхаясь в буквальном смысле — от недостатка кислорода. И кончает, практически теряя сознание. Лишь тогда Кас убирает руку с его шеи и тревожно прислушивается к неровному биению сердца.  
  
После Дин забывается сном на очищенных благодатью простынях, так и не допив чай. Кас выходит на крыльцо. Его руки дрожат. Он думает: если бы он был человеком, его бы стошнило. Это слишком: глядеть, как по капле уходит жизнь, чтобы вернуть её в последний момент. А потом убрать все следы, чтобы никто, особенно Сэм, ни о чём не догадался.  
  
Кас идёт к «Импале». В бардачке должны быть блокнот и ручка.  
  


***

  
  
«Дин.  
  
Прости меня. Я больше не мог этого вынести.  
  
Всё, о чём я мечтал, — сделать тебя счастливым. А не причинять тебе боль.  
  
Пойми, тот, кто бьёт тебя плетью или хлыстом, вырезает ножом на твоей коже узоры, это не я.  
  
Мне хочется, чтобы ты стонал исключительно от наслаждения. Хочется поцеловать тебя по-настоящему, узнать твой запах и вкус.  
  
Если бы ты разрешил, я бы коснулся каждого дюйма твоей кожи губами и благодатью. Гладил бы тебя пальцами, пока не выучил каждый изгиб наизусть.   
  
Взял бы тебя в рот… И да, мне не было бы противно. То, что мне самому это не требуется, не значит, что я не захотел бы подарить эти ощущения тебе. Твоё удовольствие принесло бы мне много счастья. Твоя душа вспыхнула бы фейерверком цветов, и это было бы самое прекрасное зрелище на свете.  
  
Но люди очень странные. Они считают такие отношения неправильными: по их мнению, тот, кому секс не нужен, только отдаёт и ничего не получает взамен.   
  
Они ошибаются.  
  
Я люблю тебя.  
  
Если ты передумаешь, ты знаешь, как со мной связаться».   
  


***

  
  
Дин спит. Этот сон больше похож на забытьё. Письмо ждёт на столе, там, где раньше лежали хлысты.  
  
Кас идёт вдоль обочины на юг. И когда попутка останавливается, забирается в машину с чувством облегчения. Правила игры по-прежнему диктует Дин. Но Кас впервые за долгое время чувствует, что он наконец-то вышел на свет.


End file.
